impossible
by pokemoncha
Summary: it's red's birthday, and green gives red something very special: his virginity. it all seemed like a great idea, until a few weeks after red's birthday they discover something shocking. something that should be impossible. warning: contains mpreg, and is rated for a reason. STAY AWAY KIDDIES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I've started writing another fanfic! And guess what? It's a mpreg fic! Awesome! Okay to the point, I wrote this mainly because I've never seen a fanfic in which green was the one who got saddled up with a kid. And seeing how much I enjoy it torturing my favorite characters, I'm going to love writing this. I hope you're going to enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: have they replaced the crappy anime with a pokespe anime yet? No? then I suppose pokemon isn't mine.**

**Warning: this is rated m for a reason. You can only read if you're 18 years old or if you think you're mature enough.**

…

Green sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He looked at the bag on the table. He remembered the conversation with blue yesterday.

_*flashback*_

_Green groaned. "I really have no idea what to do for him…"_

_You see, it was red's birthday tomorrow, and green was having trouble finding a present for him. He wanted it to be a good present, because he was turning 18._

_Blue cocked her head. "and you're asking me because…?"_

"_because you're good with this kind of stuff. Better than me at least."_

_Blue sighed. "he's your boyfriend. You should be able to think of something yourself."_

"_you know I'm not good in making presents… please…" green pleaded. He hated pleading, but right now he needed blue's help. _

_Blue rolled her eyes before grinning. "fine. I'll help. I even have an idea already…"_

_*end flashback*_

And thus blue's idea was letting red take green's virginity.

Yes, green oak of all people was still a virgin.

And it was completely his own fault.

Oh, red would've taken him already ages ago if he hadn't stopped him. it wasn't like green didn't want to have sex with red, but to be honest, he was a bit scared of the thought of having a penis inside of him.

Not that he would admit that to anybody.

"pesky girl…" he muttered while taking out the clothes the bag and observing them. A very short, green dress. And panties. Just. Fucking. Great. He quickly changed his normal clothes for the dress, grabbed the stilettos blue had brought along with the bag and put them on. There. He was completely ready. Now he only had to wait until red came home.

…

"hey green! I'm home!" red happily shouted.

No answer.

"green?" red yelled again, wondering if the brunet hadn't heard him.

Still no answer.

Red shrugged. Probably too busy doing paperwork. Green was a very busy man, after all. At this thought he chuckled. Technically, green wasn't a man yet, as he wouldn't turn 18 until November.

Still, that didn't mean he didn't want to see his boyfriend on his birthday, so he went to green's room, where he usually did his paperwork. When he opened the door he expected to see green sitting at his bureau.

He didn't expect to see the biggest turn-on that mankind has ever witnessed.

Green smirked. "hey red…"

Red shook his head. "you have 10 seconds…"

Green walked over to red and leaned near his ear, whispering: "hope you like your birthday present…"

Red grinned. "I'm liking it already." He swooped green up in bridal style, lay him down on the bed and kissed him passionately.

"hmm…red…" green moaned.

Red slipped his hand under green's dress and chuckled. "ah, hard already I see…"

Green shivered when he felt red lightly stroke his dick through his panties. He looked red in the eyes. "you probably are too, so shut up."

Red nuzzled the crook of his neck, before biting down, making green gasp. "whatever you say man…" he quickly pulled away and pulled the dress over green's head. He sat up to take in his appearance.

There green was, almost completely naked, flustered and with a very obvious erection that was just begging for some attention. Red smiled.

Green yelped when red pulled down the panties, leaving him completely nude while red was still fully clothed. he looked at red, irritated. "you're still fully clothed."

Red smirked. "well, we better fix that then, no?" he said before pulling his shirt and pants off. he leaned forward until he reached green's ear. "there, better?" he whispered, causing green to shudder. He licked the outer shell, slowly traveling down along green's jawline. He mentally chuckled when he felt green squirm under him, trying hard not to let out any sound that threatened to escape him.

Green let out a moan anyway when he lowered his head and caught a nipple between his lips, lightly sucking on it. Green let out a whimper of disappointment when he let go off the nipple, but red quickly silenced it by forcing his tongue inside of the brunet's mouth. He reached for green's dick emitting a loud moan from him when he grabbed it and started jerking it off.

Normally, green would've reached for his boyfriend's own dick to return the favor, but today he didn't, instead he pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the hand that was currently working on his dick.

At first, red looked at him confused, silently asking what he was doing. His eyes widened however as green put his fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them.

"green… you really want to…" he asked.

Green pulled away from the fingers in order to answer red. "ya… it's okay…" he swallowed. "I want to go all the way…"

Red smiled and pulled green into a hug. "you have no idea how long I wanted to hear those words…" he kissed him deeply.

Green mentally prepared himself when he felt red's wet finger near his entrance. it slowly circled him, before pushing inside, making him gasp at the feeling. He squirmed when red started moving the finger inside him, it was a strange feeling, and he didn't know how to exactly deal with it.

Red soothingly caressed his sides, before pushing in another finger. And another.

At this, green couldn't hold back a moan of discomfort, and shakily pawed at red's shoulders.

Red nuzzled his cheek. "shhh… it's alright green… relax…"

Green nodded and tried to relax his inner walls.

Red gently smiled when he felt the pressure around his finger loosen, and pulled his fingers out, earning a protesting groan from green. He quickly pulled down his boxers and positioned himself so that he was ready to thrust himself into green, who, speaking of, currently was watching red in fear. He closed his eyes, readying himself for the pressure red's cock would bring.

Red picked up on green's fear and soothingly kissed him on the forehead. "green… relax a bit okay? I'm not going to hurt you…"

Green weakly nodded and smiled. "okay red." he took a deep breath. "take me."

Red lightly ghosted his lips over green's, whispered: "I love you…" and started pushing inside green. He groaned in at the tightness that engulfed him.

Green did his best not to scream. This wasn't pleasurable, this just plain out hurt. He felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He grabbed the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.

Red looked at green in concern. "green…" he kissed the tears away. "relax… it'll feel really good… I promise…"

Green nodded. he took a deep breath.

Red gently rubbed green's tights, hoping to make him relax. It seemed to help.

Green shivered when the pain started fading in a foreign kind of pleasure. It felt so weird, but at the same time so good. "alright red." he panted. "fuck me."

Red smiled. He pulled almost out of green before slamming back. He moaned at how good it felt. He repeated the action, building up a steady pace. God, he wanted nothing more than to just pound into green, but that would surely hurt him.

Green moaned. He hadn't known this kind of pleasure was possible. If he had known it would feel this good, he would've given himself to red already a long time ago. "red…" he groaned "h-harder… faster!"

Red was all too happy to obey green's command, and sped up his pace, slamming harder into green.

Green almost yelled in pleasure when red hit that one spot in him, that spot that made him nearly come when red hit it. "A-Ah! R-Right there red! P-p-please! More!" he screamed.

Red smiled, and kissed green, happy he could make him feel this good. He kept ramming into green's sweet spot, making him moan in pure pleasure. He felt himself getting close, so he grabbed green's dick.

By now, green was a panting, trashing mess. He needed release. He couldn't hold back anymore. "RED!" he screamed when pure ecstasy overtook his body.

Encouraged by his lover's release, red started pounding into green with all his might, not having the patience to wait any longer for his own release. He groaned loudly when he reached completion, shooting his cum into green. When he was done, he collapsed on top of green. He was totally exhausted, but he had never felt so satisfied in his life.

Green smiled, lazily caressing his partner's back. "happy birthday…" he whispered.

Red pulled out of green and kissed him. "thanks… I love you…"

Green nuzzled red's chest. "love you too…"

They fell asleep not too soon after, happy that they had finally taken this step.

What they didn't know was that they had just accepted the greatest challenge of their lives.

…

**There! First chapter is done! I hope the lemon wasn't too sour (ha, get it? Lemon? Sour? Hahaha-not funny…) anyway, tell me what you think! Review! **

**Till the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe… next chapter… here you go... not too much to say, just that I'm drowning in schoolwork and that I was actually supposed to study while writing this… oh well…**

**Disclaimer: nope, I don't own pokemon.**

…

A few weeks had passed since red's birthday, and things were going like they would always go.

Except for one thing.

green would often wake up at 4 in the morning, make a break for the bathroom and throw up his dinner. It was very strange, seeing as it was summer.

"I'm fine, really!" green kept saying whenever red asked him if he needed to see a doctor.

One day, however, red decided it had been enough.

"you're going to a doctor, if you want it now or not!" he angrily said.

Green had tried to protest, but gave in when red threatened that he would let saur use sleep powder.

…

Red and green sat in the lobby, waiting until it was their turn. Green didn't like it. He never liked hospitals, doctors, etc. he irritably looked at red.

"I don't see why this is necessary red. I'm perfectly fine!" he growled.

Red snorted. "yeah right, because having to puke at ungodly hours means you're fine. totally."

"I'm telling you, it's probably nothing! We're going to make fools out of ourselves because you think-"

"green oak and red from pallet town!" a doctor shouted from a door.

Red stood up. "come on green, it's our turn."

Green sighed and stood up. "fine."

They walked towards the doctor who had called out for them and went into his office. He gestured for them to sit down. "so, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"my friend here has been having a few problems with keeping his dinner in his stomach." Red answered in green's place.

Green glared at red. "I could've said that myself."

"I know you wouldn't have." Red countered.

The doctor just continued. "and how long has this been going on?"

Green sighed. "a good 3 weeks."

The doctors eyes widened. "and you're only now coming to a doctor?"

"he doesn't like doctors." Red simply said.

"I see… well, better late than never I suppose. Come on, pull off your shirt and lie down. I'll examine you."

...

"hmmm… I see…" the doctor was done examining green and was currently typing in whatever he had found on his computer. He looked at green, then back his computer.

Red looked at green, concerned. The doctor had been examining green for quite a while. He was worried there was something wrong with his lover.

The doctor looked up from his computer. "I have question for you sir."

Green crossed his arms. "yeah?"

"have you had sex with someone recently, more specifically, a male?"

green flushed a bright red. He nervously looked away. "wha-what does that have to do with it?"

"more than you may think. Just answer me."

Green gulped. "w-well… yeah… I may have…"

The doctor hummed. "okay can you lie down again, I need to check something."

Red swallowed. Why was that doctor asking about green's sexual life? He hoped it didn't have anything to do with why green had been throwing up a lot lately. He would feel so guilty if it did.

The doctor came back with some machines and put them next to green, who shivered when the doctor put some sort of gel on his belly. The doctor grabbed one of the apparatuses that were next to green and moved it over his abdomen. He looked at the monitor screen. "…interesting…"

Red couldn't take it anymore. "will you just tell us wrong with him already?!" he snapped.

"alright." the doctor motioned for red to come. "you see that blob here?" he gestured towards the monitor screen. Red and green nodded. "well..." he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "that there… is a fetus. Your friend here is pregnant."

"WHAT?!" red screamed.

"THAT'S IMPOSSBLE! I'M MALE!" green yelled, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

The doctor awkwardly smiled. "well, it's true, so, well… umm… congrats I suppose."

"this has got to be some kind of mistake!" red said. He looked pale.

"technology doesn't lie. How, don't ask me, but it is true."

Red gulped. "I… I think we'll be going… come green…"

…

The rest of the day was a bit of a daze for green. He really had no idea what to think. From the moment he came home he lay down on his couch and tried to recollect his thoughts. Usually it worked when he was confused or troubled. Today it didn't. He pulled his head between his knees. Why did this have to happen to him? what had he ever done wrong to deserve this? He didn't want this…

"hey…" he heard a voice come from the door.

He looked up. It was red ."hey…" he mumbled.

Red sat down next to him. "…how do you feel?"

Green sighed. "I… I don't know how to feel about this whole situation… red…" he folded his arms around his abdomen.

Red hugged him. "green…"

Green felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. "and how are we going to tell daisy and gramps…" he tried to force back the tears that were threatening to escape him. "th-they don't even know we're a couple!" one tear leaked through, then another one. And another one. Soon he wasn't even attempting to hold back his tears anymore. "a-and our f-friends… wh-what'll they th-think!" he cried. "I-I don't w-want this r-red…"

Red rubbed soothing circles on green's back. "shhh… green… it's going to be okay…"

Green roughly pushed him off. "how can you say 'it's going to be okay', red?! I'M FUCKING PREGNANT! THAT'S NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE POSSIBLE!" he roared.

He calmed down a bit when he saw red's hurt face. He sighed. "I'm sorry I lashed out red. I… I just don't know…"

Red forced a smile. "it's fine green… I think if I were in your place I would react exactly the same way, if not worse." he gently touched their foreheads together. "just remember: no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side…"

Green smiled. "thanks…" he sighed. "that was really cheesy…"

"you loved it anyway." Red said before closing the distance between their lips.

Green shifted so that their lips fitted better together, and let out a soft moan.

After a while red pulled away, stroking green's hair lovingly. "don't worry… you'll be fine…"

Green sighed. "I certainly hope so…"

Red looked him in the eyes. "green, I'm serious. I'll make sure nothing happens to you. If something would go wrong, I'd probably drown in guilt." He smiled awkwardly. "this IS technically my fault …"

"we're both responsible for our actions, no matter how you look at it. Don't blame yourself for this red."

red nodded and stood up. "you're right I suppose. Besides, there's nothing we can do about it now." He offered his hand to green. "come on, I'll take you out for dinner. It's late enough, and I'm hungry."

Green rolled his eyes. "you're always hungry." He took red's hand and stood up. "but I suppose you have a point. I'm hungry too."

Red grinned. "well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" he dashed out of the door.

Green shook his head and smiled. 'same old red.' He thought, and walked after red.

…

**Heh, I loved writing this chapter. Hope you loved reading it. **

**As always, tell me what you think, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eep! Sorry for the late chapter, but life is just really kicking my butt lately… I mean, my computer crashed about 2-3 times while writing this, I had to rewrite it because the first version was just plain awful and to top it all off, I've got loads, and I mean LOADS of schoolwork… *sighs* well, here it is…**

**Disclaimer: pokemon does not belong to me.**

…

green whimpered. He couldn't take it. this was just too much.

Daisy stroked his back, worried. "but green, what's wrong…?"

Bill looked at red. "what's wrong with him?" he asked concerned.

Red sighed. "as you know, we went to professor oak earlier today. There… was something we had to confess… he didn't like it…" his head drooped. "he got mad at us…"

Bill put his hand on red's shoulder. "tell me what happened."

He sighed again. "well…"

…

Green stood timidly in front of the door of his grandfather's laboratory. He was incredibly nervous.

Red gently squeezed his shoulder. "it's going to be okay." He whispered.

Green nodded. "I hope you're right…" he said and he opened the door.

He walked towards the office his grandfather often worked in. when he saw him he shakily said: "hey grandpa…"

Professor oak turned his chair around. "ah, green and red, you wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

Green gulped. "y-yes grandpa… we… have something to say…"

professor oak smiled. "tell me."

Green shivered. "well… umm… we… red and I… we're…" he stuttered. he took a deep breath. "we're gay, grandpa." He managed to say without faltering.

Professor oak's smile faded. "… what…"

Red scratched the back of his neck. "we're… a couple… professor…"

Professor oak's face twisted into a scowl they had never seen on the usually happy old man. "I hope… you're joking?" he said with a strained voice.

Red and green swallowed. "I… we're sorry… but we're not…" red said.

Professor oak went silent.

"gr-grandpa…?" green asked, worried.

"get out." Professor oak said.

Red blinked. "wh-what?"

"Both of you, GET OUT!" he shouted angrily.

Green took a step back. "b-but grandpa…"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!" he roared.

Green felt a tear roll down his cheek. "grandpa…" he whispered, before dashing away.

Professor oak angrily looked at red. "WELL?!" he yelled.

Red's eyes were hidden under the shadow of his hair. "I… we really thought… you would understand… that you would accept us… that you were different from the other old people…" he looked up, revealing his angry, intimidating red eyes. "BUT NOW I UNDERSTAND YOU'RE JUST A HOMOPHOBIC OLD BASTARD!" he screamed furiously, before turning his back to the professor and growling. "I hope you understand how much you've hurt not only me, but green too…" he said and ran after green.

…

"…And that's when I ran into you two, trying to comfort green…" red finished with a sigh.

Daisy and bill looked shocked at red. "I… I never would've thought… that he was homophobic…" bill said.

Daisy comfortingly stroked the hair of her still crying brother. "oh, green…" she sadly said.

They were all silent, save for green's sobbing.

"… so you two are a couple huh?" bill asked after a while.

Red nodded. "yup…" he sighed. "but there's more to it than you think…"

Daisy curiously looked at red. "oh? What's more?"

Green pulled himself away from daisy. "red… don't…" he whimpered, wiping the remaining tears off his face.(he had stopped crying by now)

Red sadly looked at green. "they have to know, and you know that just as well as me…" he looked at bill and daisy, who were patiently waiting for an answer. "but please, don't freak out, we don't need that right now…"

Daisy smiled. "don't worry, we won't."

Red sighed. "okay…" he took a deep breath. "I… got green pregnant…"

Bill blinked. Once, twice, trice. "wait… what…?"

Daisy frowned. "is that even possible? That I'm pregnant is perfectly possible, but you?"

Green flinched at hearing this. Ah, yes. Bill had gotten daisy pregnant 4 months ago. He almost forgot that.

Red scratched the back of his neck. "well… apparently yes… it's possible"

Green sighed. "don't ask us how this happened, we don't know either…"

"hmm… I may have heard of this happening before…" bill said.

Red and green looked at bill in shock. "wait, this happened before?" green asked.

"well, not for humans… but I've heard of this happening for pokemon…"

"can you tell us, please?" red asked.

Bill nodded. "some people say human and certain pokemon had a common ancestor… some of the pokemon who are believed to have that ancestor have been known to reproduce with the same gender…"he paused. "you know how some people have psychic powers? I think this might be something similar…"

green blinked. "I… see… thanks for letting us know…"

bill laughed. "no problem." He looked at his watch. "anyway, we should be going. The professor expected us a good half our ago." He patted green on the shoulder. "don't worry too much. We'll have a talk with your grandfather. Maybe we can get him to accept you two." He looked at daisy. "you coming?"

daisy smiled. "yup, let's go!" she ruffled green's hair. "stay strong little brother…" she whispered before she grabbed bill's hand. "we'll see you around! Bye!"

red and green watched as they walked away. red happily sighed. "well, that's that." He looked at green. "what do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

green shrugged. "dunno. Relax. Not think about the fact that my own grandfather hates me." He sadly replied.

Red swung his arm around green's shoulders. "come on. don't be so pessimistic. He's probably just shocked, besides, bill and daisy are going to talk to him." he kissed him on the cheek. "It'll be fine."

Green sighed "you're probably right." he turned so that he was in front of red and smiled. "thanks… let's go home…"

Red grinned. "yep!" he said. He took green by the hand, and pulled him towards himself so he could put his arm around green's waist. Normally green wouldn't allow this in public, but right now he didn't mind. They walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

At least until they heard a voice.

"hey! Look at those fags!" someone shouted followed by laughter.

Red turned looked in the direction were the voice came from. A bunch of junkies. Great. Just what they needed.

"just ignore them. They'll leave us alone." Green said irritated.

More laughter. "what? The faggots too scared to react? To battle one of us?" one yelled. The others laughed. "not that it matters! They wouldn't ever be able to beat _us_!"

At this both red and green stopped and turned around. "what was that?" red growled.

"Oh! Oh! Look! We hurt their pride! Boo-hoo! What're you going to do about it, fag?" one taunted.

"do you even know who you're talking to?!" green angrily said.

"heh, doesn't matter." He called out a machoke. "machoke, beat 'em up, those freaks against nature, use submission!"

"maaaaaaaa!" the machoke roared.

"that's enough! Poli, use ice beam!" red yelled while throwing poli's poke ball in the air, releasing the tadpole pokemon. It immediately used the move its master commanded, freezing the machoke to the floor.

"ooooh look! The faggot can fight!" one of them chuckled. "let's see how he does against all of us!" they threw several pokeballs, releasing their pokemon, among which several arbok, wheezing and muk.

Green called out his porygon-2. "charge beam!" he shouted.

"water pulse!" red commanded poli. The pokemon nodded and unleashed their attacks.

"heh, that's nothing! all of you, use acid!" the punks yelled towards their own pokemon.

The attacks collided, and while the acid was powerful, the charge beam and water pulse cut straight through it.

"wha-" one of the punks shouted dumbfounded while he watched their pokemon being knocked out in one hit. "how-"

Red and green glared at them. "anything else to say?!" green roared.

"N-no…"

"then go the fuck away! and be happy we aren't turning you in by the police!" red shouted.

They quickly returned their pokemon and ran away as fast as they could.

Green watched as they ran away and sighed. "we're showing our affections for each other for once in public, and then this happens." He said while recalling porygon-2 and murmuring a silent 'thank you' against it.

Red did the same with poli. "don't let it get to you green. This was just once."

Green nodded. "let's head back home… I'm tired…"

Red grabbed green's hand and weakly smiled. "yeah… me too…"

…

**D: prof. oak, why you so mean?! **

**Green's two months pregnant, just so you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phew! Chapter done! took me a while to do it, but here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: pokemon isn't mine.**

**…**

green slumped down on his couch. The day had been long and exhausting. He had a lot of challengers, most of them overconfident rookie trainers. It was utterly annoying to see one or another kid come in, hear him or her boast about how great his or her pokemon was, get challenged and completely destroy the kid's team. Only two actually managed to come close to beating him. He sighed. Battles seemed to become more and more tiring each day. He guessed it was because of the kid he was carrying. He sighed again. Tomorrow he at least had one free day, though he hardly doubted it was going to be relaxing at all.

He never got to relax when it was his birthday.

"grooo!" he heard a growl.

Green looked up. He hadn't noticed charizard had left his pokeball. "hey charizard…" he whispered. "what is it?"

Charizard let out a soft growl and gently nudged green's now slightly swollen belly. He laid his head on green's lap and looked at him with questioning blue eyes, silently asking if green was alright.

Green smiled. Charizard had really been overly worried since they heard green was pregnant. "I'm fine charizard. No need to worry about me."

"roooo..." charizard growled, still concerned.

He petted the orange dragon on the head. "don't worry. I'm okay."

Charizard let out his version of a sigh and closed his eyes. He was tired from all the pointless battles.

Green stroked charizard's neck. "you're not going to go back into your pokeball?" he asked.

Charizard didn't even bother reacting, instead just got more comfortable.

green softly smiled. "I take that's a no." he closed his eyes and let his body relax.

Soon enough he fell asleep.

…the next morning…

When green woke up the next morning he noticed that, instead of on the couch where he fell asleep on, was lying in his bed. It took him a few seconds to notice he wasn't alone. A pair of strong arms where wrapped around his waist and there was soft and relaxed breathing in his neck. He looked over his shoulder and found a familiar pair of red eyes staring into his own.

He smiled and turned so he was facing red. "good morning red…" he murmured.

"morning…" red yawned, clearly just waking up. "…and happy birthday…"

Green nuzzled the crook of red's neck. "thanks…"

Red moved one of his hands to green's chin and tilted it up so he could look green in the eyes. "you're welcome." He whispered before giving green a loving kiss.

Green wrapped his arms around red's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth, inviting red to enter it. Red wasted no time in sliding his tongue inside green's mouth, devouring the wonderful taste only green possessed. Their tongues meshed together, until the need for air became too big and they had to pull away.

They lay there for a few minutes panting, just enjoying each other's company.

red caught his breath first. "I guess we better get dressed…"

green nodded. "yeah…" he said. His brow furrowed. " wait… you undressed me without waking me up? Impressive."

Red chuckled. "maybe you sleep deeper than you think…"

Green rolled his eyes. "whatever."

…

Green sighed. This was exactly why he didn't like birthdays. Too much people at once. And this year was even worse than other years. Everyone made such a big deal of becoming 18(alright, not that he didn't when red became 18, but that's beside the point). And to make it worse, about everyone but daisy, bill and blue(it was very hard to keep a secret from blue) kept staring at his belly. Wonderful. He knew he should've worn something more baggy, but no, he just had to pick his favorite clothes.

At least everyone was gone now and red and he had some time alone.

"glad that's over…" green sighed.

Red patted him on the shoulder. "aw come on, it wasn't that bad…"

Green grumbled in response. "you know I don't like it to be the center of the attention."

Red wrapped his arm around green's shoulder. "I know." He smiled and nuzzled green's hair. "Hmm… I want to show you something…"

"oh? Well, show me."

Red let go of green's shoulder, slipped a piece of cloth out of his pocket and blinded green with it.

Green frowned. "what is that for?"

Red chuckled in his ear. "so you don't know where we're going."

…

Green groaned in annoyance. They had been walking way too long for his liking, and it didn't help he was blindfolded. This better be worth it.

"ah! We're here!" he heard red happily chirp. Thank god. He blinked a few times when red rid him of his blindfold. When his vision wasn't blurry anymore he gasped at the sight before him.

A grand lake, surrounded by flowers that seemed to light up in the water because of the moon that was shining upon them, the moon itself beautifully reflected in the lake, volbeat and illumise making it look like it was sparkling.

Green couldn't take his eyes away from the sight in front of him, it was too breathtakingly beautiful.

"green…" red whispered and took green's hands.

Green turned to look at red. "red… this… it's wonderful…" he managed

Red smiled. "glad you like it…" he intertwined their fingers. "green… there's something I want to ask… I've wanted to ask it for a while now… and I think now is the right moment…"

Green looked at him confused, but nodded anyway.

He let go of green's hands and took something from his pocket. He lowered himself so he was on one knee and took a deep breath. "green…" he began. "I know that we are young, and I know that not everyone will approve of this, but green… I love you… so will you… please marry me?"

Green blinked. "red…" he breathed, before smiling brightly. "of course I'll marry you!" he dropped on his knees and kissed red passionately. He had never felt so happy before.

Red smiled in the kiss. He had finally done it. he had finally made green his forever. He felt nothing but happiness right now, not a thing in the world was able to pull him out of his little world consisting of only green, him, and utter bliss.

When they finally pulled away red took green's hand. "let's make this official…" he said and put the ring he had been holding around green's finger.

Green felt like he could simply cry from happiness. He couldn't help but adore the ring red had put on his finger. It wasn't anything special at all, just a plain ring made out of what he thought was gold, but it was the best ring red could've possibly gotten him. "…thank you…" he whispered.

Red smiled. "no, thank you…" he hugged green and kissed him again.

They just sat there for the rest of the evening, hugging, kissing and loving each other.

**…**

**Cheesy end of chapter is cheesy. **

**Oh yeah! Don't expect another chapter anytime soon. I'm going on a holiday, and I'm not allowed to take my laptop with me. I'm allowed to take my parents' tablet with me, but that's it. so no chapters for at least two weeks. Sorry.**

**as always, review! tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Geez, that took me long enough. I blame it on my teachers, who have been giving me so much work it just isn't even doable anymore. but now I'm back and ready to write again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**…**

Prof. oak sighed tiredly and stared blankly at the research he was supposed to be doing. It felt like he just couldn't concentrate today. Well, not just today actually. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't really been concentrating on his research for the past few months.

And he knew exactly why.

His grandson.

His grandson who he hadn't seen for 6 whole months.

He really wished he hadn't acted the way he did. He had only ever seen green like that once, on the verge of tears, his spirits crushed. And that was when his parents died.

"professor?" a voice came from behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked over his shoulder. One of his assistants. "yes?"

"One of the eggs just hatched! It's a magby!"

"hmm…" prof. oak looked out of the window and sighed. "Can you do something for me?"

"huh? Sure, what?"

"could you look after the lab today? I've got something to do."

"no problem professor!"

"thank you." Prof. oak stood up and grabbed his lab coat. He went outside and called out his dodrio. The bird pokemon immediately crouched so he could get on it. "to viridian city." He said once he had climbed on it. Dodrio let out a cry and started running.

…

"ah-ahhh! Red!" green moaned while red expertly sucked his dick, flicking his tongue in just right way to make green nearly faint in pleasure. "m-more!" he groaned.

While many would've frowned upon it, yes, they were having sex. The fact that green was pregnant didn't take away that both of them were still two horny teens, eager to do anything that sexually satisfied them, so every now and then, they would give each other a handjob or a blowjob.

Which red was doing to green right now.

"ah! Hnn…" green placed his hand on red's head, forcing his dick deeper in red's mouth. Red didn't seem to mind, though.

Red hummed, creating vibrations, heightening green's pleasure. He knew green was close, and he sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down. he lightly grazed his teeth over green's length and fondled his balls.

And that was green's limit.

He screamed when his orgasm overtook him, mind numbing pleasure blackening his vision as he shot his cum into red's mouth.

Red pulled away from green's dick, wiping the semen that had escaped his mouth with the back of his hand and lay down next to green. he pulled green close to him with one hand, the other caressing green's swollen stomach. He gave him a little peck on the lips and whispered: "I love you…"

"love you too…" green whispered, feeling completely safe and happy in red's arms. He snuggled closer to red(if that was even possible) and pulled him into a loving kiss.

Red moved his lips against green's and ran his hands through his hair. He just wanted to stay like this forever, with green, loving him, kissing him.

Their little make out session was interrupted however when the doorbell rang.

Red pulled away and sighed. "of course. Someone just had to ruin the moment and want to visit us."

"better get dressed again…" green mumbled.

Red nodded and forced himself off the bed in order to gather his clothes(and green's, just because he was a nice person like that) he quickly dressed himself and looked at green. "I'm going to see who it is already, come down when you're done."

The only response he got was an annoyed grunt from green, who struggled to get his trousers on because of his belly that was in the way.

Red chuckled a bit at the sight and quickly ran towards the door. He was still grinning a bit when he opened the door.

His grin was whipped off his face when he saw who it was, however.

"professor oak? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

The professor had a somber look on his face. "red… can I come in? I want to talk."

Red blinked. "umm… sure… come in…" he hesitantly stepped aside so the professor could come inside. 'I… I'll go get green…" he muttered before fleeing to the bedroom.

"green! you'll never guess who's visiting us!"

Green looked at red curiously. "well? Who?"

"prof. oak! He says he wants to talk with us."

Green's jaw dropped. "grandpa's here? B-but I thought… that he hated us…" his head drooped "just because we're… gay… and what about…" he swallowed. "me… y'know… being pregnant… what will he think of that, if he didn't even like us being together? What if he's just here to yell more at us, about how us being together is wrong? I-I'm not sure if I can take that again… red…"

Red sat down next to green and tilted his chin, forcing him to look in his eyes. "look I don't know why he's here either, but he said he wanted to talk… and I think we should give him that chance." He smiled. "c'mon, it'll be fine."

Green sighed. "I goddamn hope you're right…"

Red stood up and offered his hand to green, who gladly took it. getting up(and moving in general) was getting a royal pain in the ass, which is why green preferred to spend the day either in bed or on the couch(he had left the gym temporary to blue).

Red helped him down the stairs and into the living room, where his grandfather was sitting. "hi grandpa…" he said awkwardly.

Professor oak looked at green's stomach in surprise, but greeted him as casual as he could "hello… green…"

Green nodded and sat down along with red. He shivered. The tension in the room was so thick that if you had a knife you would be able to cut through it.

After a while prof. oak cleared his throat, as if to announce he was about to speak. "so… why I wanted to see you two…" he sighed. "I just wanted to say… I feel really bad about the way I acted a few months ago… I… it's just…" he sighed again. "that's the way I've been raised. I've always been told that if a man preferred other men over women, that it was wrong. That it was a psychological illness…"

"but it-" red started, but professor oak cut him off.

"yes red, I know that's not true. And I know that it actually isn't an excuse for the way I acted… but try to understand…" he looked at green. "you're my grandson, and I would've never expected my own grandson to prefer the company of men. You never even showed signs of liking men… neither of you… it… it shocked me…" he sighed again. "that's still no excuse… look- I just wanted to say I am really sorry… I should not have reacted the way I did… so can you please accept my apology?"

Green smiled. "grandpa... it's fine… apology accepted…" green looked at red. "right red?"

Red grinned. "of course we forgive you professor."

Prof. oak let out a sigh in relief. "I really don't deserve it… but thanks… it means a lot to me…"

Green softly sighed. "it's not that big of a deal grandpa…" it was a total lie, red knew. There were many evenings when green would cry on his shoulder, mourning about the fact that his own grandfather hated him. green continued. "and I guess we should've told you sooner…"

Prof. oak raised his eyebrow. "oh? How long has this been going on already?"

Red scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "w-well… actually... since we were 16…"

Prof. oak looked at them both suprised. "_that_ long? and you managed to hide it from me all that time?" he said chuckling. "well… if it's been that long… you two must've…" he said smirking. "you've done it safe, right?"

Red's face flushed and green looked away embarrassed. That was quite the 180° turn for his grandpa. "a-about that…" he gulped. "we may not have done it… completely safe… and…" he put his hand on his stomach. "well… this happened…"

Prof. oak's eyes widened looking worriedly at green's belly. "you're not telling me…"

"that's what I'm saying… I'm… pregnant…" green hung his head, while red rubbed comfortingly on his back. It was still hard on green after all this time.

Prof. oak swallowed. "that's… unusual... how long…?"

"8 months."

"that's… quite a while… but that also means… that kid is almost ready to be born…"

Green put his head in his hands. "I know…" he felt tears sting in his eyes.

Prof. oak looked sadly at green. "green… I'm sorry… you probably really needed my support, and I wasn't there…"he stood up and walked towards green, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry green…"

Green sobbed on his grandfather's shoulder. "I-I'm so afraid… grandpa… w-what if something goes wrong… what if…" 'what if I die while delivering the child…?'he added in his mind. He really was scared.

Red gently squeezed green's shoulder. "green… I promised you everything would be okay… I'll do everything in my might to make sure nothing goes wrong…"

They just stood like that for a long time, until green stopped crying, and red went to wrap up dinner, because it was getting late already. they spend the rest of the evening talking, letting each other know about the things they missed. Prof. oak was thoroughly surprised to hear red green were getting married, but accepted it nonetheless.

After all, there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

**…**

**There. Done. Now back to studying.**

**did you know it doesn't harm a baby when you have sex while you're pregnant?**

**Wont you please make me happy and review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter, here you go! Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**…**

Somewhere in the sewers of viridian city, a man cladded in black and with a red R on his chest, was running around. After a while he stopped in front of what seemed to be a dead end. But nothing is what it seems as he pushed a few blocks, opening a secret door. He quickly went inside and it closed behind him. he walked for a bit until he stood in front of a wooden door. He knocked 3 times and the door slightly opened, just enough to let someone else with the same outfit peek through the gap that was created.

"password?" he asked.

"all hail team rocket." Came the hushed answer.

"correct. Come in." the door closed and a clicking sound was heard, but then the door opened completely.

The grunt quickly walked inside. He could not afford to be any later, else he would be punished big time.

After a little while of walking, he came in a big room, filled with all sorts of bug pokemon, all in cages. At the end of the room stood a person. He looked like a middle aged man with instead of the usual black suit a white one.

As soon as the grunt stood in front of the man, he knelt down. "sir, we received a message from the south side of town. They are ready to go on your command."

The man smiled. "good work grunt. You are dismissed."

The grunt stood up. "thank you sir." He said and quickly walked away.

As soon as the grunt was out, the figure chuckled. "that gym leader… he's carrying the child of a champion… we must have it… it will make a great asset to our team… it has the blood of the fighter and the trainer from those pesky pokedex holders… I will make sure it fights for us…" he stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face. "or my name isn't archer, new leader of team rocket!" he laughed maniacally. "that Giovanni punished me for what I did… it was unjustified… team rocket would've taken over the world if it wasn't for him! " he scoffed. "I don't need that old man to accomplish my wishes… I can do it perfectly myself!"

…

"green! are you okay?!" red rushed to green, who currently clutched his swollen stomach in pain.

"do I look okay to you?!" green angrily replied.

"green, are those labor pains? Should I bring you to a hospital?" red asked, worried about his lover.

"I don't… think so… I just have to lie down…"

Red quickly helped green towards the couch, gently laying him down. He massaged green's belly for a bit. "feel any better yet?"

"hmm… yeah… thanks…" green mumbled. He sighed. "I'm really getting tired of the fake labor pains…"

Red caressed green's belly. "It's almost over. Our child can be born any moment right now…"

Green shivered. exactly what he didn't want to hear. Sure, he wanted nothing more than things to go back to normal(well, as normal as it could get from now on) and be done with this, but on the other side he was afraid of the childbirth. So fucking afraid. He knew about nothing could go wrong, but he just had such a bad feeling about this. It was so stupid- he wasn't scared to fight kanto's greatest criminal organization, had gone up against the mask of ice without hesitation, all sorts of situations that could've killed him didn't bother him, but he was terrified to deliver a child, where he had a one in a billion chance something would go wrong.

"green?" red's voice brought him back to reality. "yeah?" he answered.

Red stroked some brands of hair out of his face. "you're lost in thoughts… what're you thinking about?"

He sighed and turned to look away from red. "it's not important."

Red plopped down next to green, looking green in the eyes. "everything concerning you is important to me, so just tell me." Green didn't answer, instead casted his look downward, not daring to look in red's eyes. Red cupped his cheek. "it's about the kid, isn't it?"

Green slowly nodded.

Red comfortingly kissed him on the forehead. "it'll be fine… relax…"

Green wanted to relax, he really wanted to, but just something… felt wrong. Like something bad would happen. He sighed, cuddling tighter into red. He felt tears start to form in his eyes. Crying was something his body really seemed to like doing lately, and he hated it. Ever since this whole ordeal started, his emotions became harder to control.

Red felt green hold back a sob, and he gently stroked his back. "are you tired? Should I help you into bed?"

"yeah… if you could do that…"

…

Green was roughly woken up by a loud sound. He heard people screaming. What the hell was going on?

Next to him red was sitting upright, also forced out of his slumber. "what's happening?!" he semi-shouted in surprise and anxiety.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we should get dressed and see what's going on." green said as calmly as he could.

Red quickly dressed himself and helped green in his clothes. "wait a sec." he quickly grabbed their pokeballs and called out green's machamp. "can you please carry green?"

Machamp nodded and picked green up, careful not to accidently harm him.

"Let's go!" red shouted.

When he opened the door, all he could see was complete chaos. People where running around aimlessly, trying to save themselves from the rocket grunts who were attacking the city.

"wha-?! Team rocket?! But I thought we got rid of them!" green said bewildered.

"I suppose not…" red said with gritted teeth.

One of the grunts noticed them. "there they are! Get them, but don't harm the gym leader!" he shouted.

"wha-?!" before they knew it, the air was filled with spider webs, string shots and even some vine whips.

Red was quick to react however. "gyara, use dragon rage!" he commanded while releasing the atrocious pokemon, who as soon as it materialized released its attack, destroying numerous strings.

Still, it was not enough, and a wine whip caught red's leg, pulling him off the ground and slamming him into a wall. red tried to stand up but quickly fell down again.

"red!" green screamed. He glared at all the rocket grunts who were now standing in front of him. "you'll pay for that…" he released his most trusted pokemon, charizard. "charizard! Use flamethrower! Help gyara!" he shouted, watching as the flame pokemon started burning down countless spinarks, ariados's and other bug and grass pokemon. "machamp, bring me to red."

Machamp nodded and quickly ran over to red. "put me down." green said. machamp carefully let green down next to red.

He lightly shook red. "red? are you okay?" he asked worried.

"yeah… I'm fine… just a little sore…" red answered, using the wall as support to get up.

Green sighed. "okay, just-" his sentence was cut short when agonized cries came from gyara and charizard. A galvantula had joined in and had trapped them into its electroweb. More string shots were launched into their direction while their pokemon were still struggling to get out of the electroweb.

Green and red quickly released the rest of their pokemon. "attack!" they cried in unison.

A flurry of different attacks were shot in all directions, all of the pokemon trying to protect their masters from the rocket grunts. It worked… for a while, but more and more kept coming, and it felt like for every pokemon they defeated three new came in the place. It became harder and harder to keep fighting.

"if it goes on like this we'll lose…" red muttered. "saur! To your left!" he shouted at his venusaur, just in time to prevent a beedrill from using fury attack on him.

Green gritted his teeth. This wasn't good. Their pokemon were weakening, and he didn't know how long they would be able to keep this up. Gyara, poli, porygon- 2 and rhyperior were on the verge of fainting, and honestly, he knew if that happened they were done for. He yelped when he felt something connect with his arm. A string shot. He tried to pull away, but it stuck to his skin like glue. He saw rhyperior fainting, and more string shots came his way, trapping him in place. "red!" he screamed. It was no use, red was undergoing the same fate. He thought they were doomed, he really did. Until he heard a voice. A voice he knew all too well.

"blasty, use hydro cannon!"

He saw numerous enemy pokemon being knocked out, and of course the girl who had done it.

"blue!" he shouted.

"red, green!" she hurried over to them. "granbull, use your teeth to free them!" granbull quickly complied and ripped the webs off them. "are you two alright?"

"yeah, thanks" red answered, prying the remains of the string shots off him.

"you have to get out of here, now!"

"What?! Why?! We're helping you! You saw how they overpowered us when we were alone, so there's no way-"

"green, they're after you. You. Have. To. Go." Blue interrupted him.

Green looked at her confused. "wha… they're after me? Why?"

"green, think. You're a smart guy." She pointed at his belly. "you're a gym leader and one of the strongest trainers in kanto. You're carrying the child of a champion. They want your child." Blue said looking green sternly in the eyes.

Red blinked. "they what…?" he gritted his teeth. "bastards."

Green gulped. "I… see…" he looked at blue, worry spread all over his face. "but will you be okay?"

Blue smirked. "but of course!" she threw three pokeballs in the air, each releasing one of the legendary birds, moltres, zapdos and articuno. "I still have these, remember? Well, minus one, but I still should be fine."

"minus one? What do you mean?" red asked, confused.

"well, I figured since aero's wings aren't strong enough anymore to carry a human* and charizard is probably too tired, you can use one. Moltres, come here!" the fire bird walked over to them. "he'll fly you to jotho. Gold and silver-" a vine whip barely missed them. "Doesn't matter, just go!"

Moltres crouched, allowing red and green to get onto it. they quickly recalled their pokemon. red looked at blue. "we'll be seeing you later?"

Blue nodded. "yeah, now GO!" and with that, moltres let out a cry and flew away.

Green watched as viridian city became smaller. "you think she'll be okay?"

Red bit his lip. "I… think she will be… they were after you after all… not her."

Green sighed. "yeah, I suppose you're-" his sentence was cut short with a moan as a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. He clutched in pain.

"Green, are you okay?" red asked worried.

More pain shot through green's body. "I… I…" he felt something wet trickle down his thighs and he paled as he realized what was happening.

"the kid's coming."

…

**Oooh… cliffhanger… tee~hee~**

***aero's wing were pierced in the fire red/ leafgreen arc, and I always imagined they never really healed properly, leaving him unable to carry a human. He can still fly, but just no long distances and can't carry heavy things.**

**tell you what, if i get five more reviews, i'll post something extra next time, capish? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Watch out, we've got a childbirth up ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**…**

"you can't be serious!"

"would I be fucking lying about this?! I-" green's sentence was cut short with a gasp in pain. "red… I really have to…" he whimpered.

Red bit his lip. This wasn't good. They weren't even near jotho yet, and turning back was out of question. the only solution was... "moltres! Fly lower, search for a cave or something and land there!"

Moltres nodded and did as red said.

Red gently squeezed green's hand when he let out another pained whimper. "it's going to be okay green… shh… we're going to land and everything will be fine…" he kept whispering comforting words in green's ear, the whole time soothingly stroking his back.

Green couldn't hold back his tears anymore. It hurt so much, and this was just a fraction of what was about to come. And no doctors. He whimpered when he realized there was going to be no help for him at all, and he highly doubted red knew how to help one deliver a child, let alone a male. He cringed and cried out in pain when one particularly painful contraction shot through his body.

red shushed him. "shh… remember what the doctor said… try not to scream… moan and grunt to relieve pain…" red said, trying very hard to remember anything that would help with the pains.

Moltres let out a cry to indicate it had found somewhere to land and slowly started circling downwards, careful not to cause any more pain for green than was necessary and landed in front of a decently sized looking cave.

Red quickly helped green to get down the giant flame bird and led him into the cave, laying him down and removing his trousers when they were far enough away from the entrance. moltres followed them for a little bit into the cave, but settled down far enough so he wouldn't be in the way for green or red.

Green groaned and moaned in pain. The labor pains had gotten worse and he could now really feel his opening stretching, burning with the most painful feeling he had ever felt. Hell, he'd even take being hit by a hyper beam over this. He felt red grabbing his hand for comfort, barely a distraction of the agony he was in.

Red cringed every time green screamed in pain and he briefly wondered how long this was going to take, for green's sake. They said it the average childbirth took around 10 hours, but red had no idea how much time had passed since the first labor pains. He almost yelped when green nearly crushed his hand, but he didn't dare, as the pain green was in was probably a million times worse. Scratch the probably part, judging by green's expressions and the sound that were coming from him, it was a million times worse.

Green screamed loudly when he felt the most painful contraction so far ripple through his body, coaxing him into pushing. It was so painful, but his body was pretty much forcing him to push. Tears streamed down his face as he kept pushing, trying to get the kid out of him. He could feel the head already, but he was nowhere near being done, quite the opposite actually. He briefly heard red saying: "good green, keep pushing, I can see the head already" but the words failed to register properly in his through pain hazed mind. If someone screamed right into his ear he probably wouldn't even notice.

When red saw the head coming out of green he felt a wave of relief coming over him. Now that the head was out it shouldn't take too long anymore. "it's almost over green, just a bit longer… keep pushing."

Green faintly registered red's words and did his best to keep pushing as hard as he could. He grunted as he gave the last few pushes, feeling the kid finally come out of him completely, and he heard crying.

Red smiled, picking up their child and cutting through the navel cord. "you did it green, it's a beautiful girl." He murmured, laying her into green's arms, who almost instinctively held her close to him. red felt something wet trickle down his face, and he knew it were tears of happiness, because he was just so goddamn happy.

Green groaned when he felt the afterbirth start up, his body pushing the placenta out. It didn't last very long however, and soon the placenta was out as well. "red…" he mumbled drowsily, feeling exhaustion come over him.

Red gently kissed him, then stripped himself off his jacket, laying it over green and the baby. He looked behind him. Moltres still sat on the place where it had been when they arrived, looking at red in curiosity. "green?" red asked.

Green hummed exhausted.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything to eat, and warn gold, silver and crystal about what happened and where we are. You'll be fine on your own for a while?"

Green tiredly looked at red he felt his stomach grumble, as he hadn't eaten for the whole day and delivering the child had tired him out very much. "yeah…" he tiredly replied.

Red smiled and walked over towards moltres. He patted the bird on the head. "can move a bit further into the cave so they won't be cold?"

Moltres let out a soft coo and shuffled closer towards green and the child, allowing it's feathers to light up a bit more so they would provide more heat.

Red called out pika and aero and walked towards the exit of the cave. He turned around one more time and shouted: "I'll be right back!"

Green looked after red as he ran into the woods, looking for food. He sighed happily and sat up a bit to take in the appearance of his child properly. She mostly had his facial features, but she already had a little black tuft of hair, which he expected to be something from red's side, as mostly everyone in red's family had black hair. All in all, she looked marvelous. And she was his and red's child, nobody would be able to say otherwise. He smiled tiredly and hugged her close to himself.

…

Red in the meantime had instructed aero to fly to gold and silver as fast as he could, a little note attached to his leg, explaining why they hadn't arrived yet. He hoped aero would be able to make it within an hour. "alright pika, let's see if there's something edible around here." He said to the yellow mouse pokemon.

"pika!" he confidently shouted and started sniffing to see if there were any berries around. Soon he shot into a bush, shaking it and letting some hidden berries fall out of it.

Red smiled. "good job pika." He said picking up as much as he could.

"chu." Pika nodded. "pi?" his ear twitched, and he turned his head to the right.

Red eyed his longtime companion with curiosity. "what is it pika? You heard something?"

"pikapi." Pika walked into the direction were he thought he heard something.

Red casually followed pika, until they reached what seemed to be an open area. In the middle sat a lonesome pokemon. Red looked a bit closer, and he nearly jumped in joy when he saw what it was. "a miltank, perfect!" he grinned at pika. "good job boy, we're gonna need her milk."

…

"where are they! They should've been here ages ago!" gold said, throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

Silver sighed. "there's really no use in becoming so worked up about this. They're two of the strongest trainers I've ever met, and honestly I think they just got caught up the battle. They'll probably arrive soon."

Crystal sighed. "aren't you even worried a little bit about them at all? I mean, we all know about green's… situation, and I don't think he would like it very much to fight right now."

Silver looked down. "I am worried about them okay? I just try not to think about the worst case scenarios. Blue told me what this is about, and I don't want it happening for them…"

Crystal comfortingly put her hand on silver's shoulder, smiling knowingly. Silver had been kidnapped as a child himself, and though he didn't show it, he was still greatly affected by it.

"hey, what's that?!" gold shouted, pointing into the direction of what seemed to be a flying pokemon.

Silver looked at it, then his eyes widened. "that's red's aerodactyl!"

"But what's he doing here by himself?" crystal asked, frowning.

Aero let out a tired cry when he finally reached them, crashing onto the ground out of tiredness. He had flown as fast as he could.

Crystal stroked his head. "poor thing! What happened? Where are red and green?"

Silver pointed at his leg. "there's a paper attached to his leg." He took it and started reading. His eyes widened more and more as read the letter.

Gold looked at him in curiosity. "well? What's it about?"

silver looked at gold. "call the hospital, now. We need a heli."

…

Archer angrily glared at the grunts in front of him. "well?!" he snapped. "where is the gym leader?!"

One grunt nervously shuffled forwards. "um… we… failed to capture him…"

Archer's eyes particularly flared with anger. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED! YOU HAD ONE JOB!" he roared.

The grunt flinched. "he… disappeared on a moltres in the direction of jotho… we tried to follow him, but that girl attacked us with zapdos and articuno… we had no chance."

Archer growled. "jotho eh? Then you get your sorry asses over to jotho, NOW!"

The grunts shouted a hurried 'yes sir' before hurrying out, searching for as many flying pokemon as they could.

"this isn't over green oak, don't you even dare thinking this is over… we'll get that child of yours, even if it's the last we do…"

**…**

**Yay! End of chapter. I'm sorry if I killed a few brains out there with this one…**

**Anyway, review please.**

**Ps: check this out, it's friggin beautiful. www ****youtube com/watch?v=V9MQWrHulaU**

******replace the spaces with dots.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Extra early chapter, and you can all thank that to Raichugal43(deviantart). Say 'thank you Raichugal43'!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

**…**

Gold looked anxiously out of the heli, searching for any sign that could indicate red and green's presence. It had arrived 2 hours ago, and after aero had rested a bit, they immediately headed out, aero leading their way. He sighed. "how far do you think we still have to go?"

"it can't be too far anymore. We'll probably find them soon." Silver (who was sitting next to him) replied. "see that flame over there?" he pointed in the direction of the mountain in front of them. "blue mentioned they came on a moltres. A moltres has fire on its wings and that's probably the moltres we're looking for."

Gold stared at him in awe. "wha-? How can you even see that? I didn't even notice it, it's too small!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "that's because you're particularly blind. Or you just don't want to see things, that's a possibility to."

"hey! I'm not blind! You just have the eyes of a staraptor!" gold angrily retorted.

Crystal sighed. "guys, can't you at least try to stop arguing all of the time? besides look, we're landing."

"heh, finally! I couldn't take another minute of sitting with silver!" gold said, jumping out of the heli as soon as possible. He looked around before pointing into one direction. "there! I see a flame over there! Let's go!" he said and started running into that direction, pulling silver and crystal with him.

Moltres heard all the commotion and looked into their direction. "tres!" it cried out, and motioned into the cave with its head.

Red looked up, wanting to see why moltres had suddenly moved. He smiled brightly when he saw the jotho trio. "guys! You've made it!"

"yeah red, green! are you guys ok?!"

Green peeked from behind red, glaring at gold. "could you keep it down? you'll wake her up."

Gold scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "oh yeah, sorry." He smiled. "you're fathers now eh? Congrats."

Crystal walked over to green. "wow, she's beautiful green." she looked at red. "what's her name?"

Red looked at green. "well, we thought about it for a while, and we decided to call her jade."

Crystal smiled. "that's a great name."

Gold walked a bit further in the cave, before shrieking. "ew! What's that over there?"

Silver followed him, before smacking him on the head. "that's a placenta, you idiot. It's were the baby was in before she was born. Don't you know anything at all?"

"how am I supposed to know that?! that… that… that looks like some freaky alien skin!"

Green glared at gold. "that came out of me, you know?"

"that doesn't make it less true!"

Silver sighed. "can't we keep this for later? This is hardly a good place to be after you've delivered a child. We have to go."

Red nodded. "yeah, you're right silver." He crouched by green's side. "you think you can walk on your own?"

Green sighed. "red, I can't even sit up alone without falling back down. of course I can't walk."

Red nodded and picked him up, careful not to hurt green or jade, who was in green's arms. "okay, let's go."

…

Green happily sighed when he finally lay down onto the hospital bed. He felt absolutely tired, but now he could finally really relax. well, almost. The doctors were still checking up on jade to see if she was completely healthy, especially because she was born inside a cave. He wasn't too happy with being separated from his child already, but he understood why. Besides, it shouldn't take too long.

And as if on a cue, a doctor came in holding jade. "she's perfectly healthy." She handed jade over to green.

"thanks. I'm glad." Green said, hugging jade closer to him.

The doctor smiled. "you're welcome. Now I suggest you both to rest, it must've been a bit hectic for you two."

"yeah you could say that I suppose."

"I'll leave you two alone then." She said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Green sighed tiredly, but happily. He hadn't really slept much in the cave(well, who would be able to?) and especially not after he ate that chesto berry red brought him. but now the berry's effect had worn off and he felt sleep quickly sneaking up to him. He gently kissed jade on the forehead, making her stir slightly, staring up at him with curious, life filled green eyes. His eyes, he realized, making her unmistakably an oak. He softly chuckled. "hey girl… you have marvelous eyes, you know?"

Jade blinked and snuggled closer into green, quickly falling asleep. Of course, she still needed a whole lot of sleep.

Green felt his own eyes slowly closing and he fell asleep too, overcome by exhaustion from the past 24 hours.

…

Red sunk deeper into the chair he was sitting in, huffing out a breath. He was pissed off by the fact that he wasn't allowed into green's room. The doctors said his lover and child were tired and really needed the rest. Yeah, he understood, but it would have been nice if he was allowed to see green and jade. After all, he was the father, no? it was unfair, but he had no choice but to go with the flow and go home(or rather, gold's home). He was grateful gold's mom allowed him to stay, but still.

"hey red, do you want honey on your pancakes? Or something else?" gold's mom asked from the kitchen.

"no honey's just fine ma'am. Thanks." Red replied, snapping out of his angry thoughts.

"please, it's Maria dear." She replied. "hey could you call gold and silver please? They're in gold's room."

Red jumped up. "okay." He walked towards gold's room and opened the door. "hey guys, the pancakes are ready. you can come eat now."

Gold hummed. "yeah yeah, after I kick silver's ass on super smash bros brawl!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "I've beaten you 15 times already. there's no way you'll win this one."

"I swear, this time will be different!" gold shouted, watching as link was beating up Mario. Mario got lucky however and obtained a final smash, unleashing it on link and doing so taking link's last life. "That was pure luck!" gold said pouting.

"No it wasn't. Now let's go eat." Silver stood up and walked towards red, who was standing in the doorway.

"I want a rematch as soon as we're done, and then I'll beat you!" gold growled at silver.

"hmm. Keep on dreaming." Silver replied casually.

…

A grunt kneeled before archer. "sir, we found out about the whereabouts of green."

Archer looked at the grunt. "well? What're you waiting for? Tell me now!" he shouted.

"He's in new bark town's hospital. He's delivered his child already. apparently it's a girl named jade."

Archer hummed approvingly. "good work grunt. You are dismissed. Get out."

The grunt quickly got up and ran out.

Archer chuckled. "this time you won't escape me green. neither you or your child."

**…**

**There you go, now review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHOO! I'm aliiiiiiiiiiiiive! New chapter for all you nice people out there :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**…**

Green stirred slightly when he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, only to be confused about where he was. Oh yeah, he was in the hospital in new bark town with jade, not home with red. jade was still sleeping in his arms, just like when he himself had fallen asleep. He smiled and looked out of the window, wondering how late it was. The sun was just barely peeking over the trees, just enough to light new bark town. He guessed it must've been still pretty early and that he was probably the only one awake.

Or not. The door of the room opened and a nurse came in. "oh, you're awake? Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Green nodded. "good morning, and yeah, thank you. But why are you up already? isn't it a bit early?"

The nurse smiled. "I work in the night and morning. Right now I'm just checking up on everyone and opening the windows for fresh air." She said while opening the window. "hey, are you hungry? Should I let someone bring you something to eat? And of course milk for your baby."

Green felt his stomach growl, and he realized he hadn't eaten a whole lot yesterday. "sure, if you could do that…"

The nurse nodded. "I'll be right back."

Green thought of something. "wait, can ask you something?"

"sure, go ahead."

"are pokemon allowed? I mean, they must be worried about me."

The nurse looked a bit skeptical. "um… as long as they don't make a mess, I'm sure it's fine… but please refrain from releasing pokemon who release a toxic gass."

"is a charizard okay?"

"hmm… as long as he doesn't set anything on fire, go ahead. I'll be on my way then." She said before walking out of the room.

As soon as she was out, green grabbed one of the pokeballs on the little table next to him and released charizard. "hey buddy… Good to see you…" he whispered to the orange dragon. He would've petted him if he wasn't holding jade.

Charizard looked around confused at first, but beamed when he saw jade and let out an exited growl.

Green chuckled. "hey, calm down, a bit. We don't want to set the hospital on fire now do we?"

Charizard apologetically grinned and proceeded to take a look at jade from closer by. It surprised him how small she was compared to his trainer. He knew humans didn't evolve, so how was she supposed to grow as big as his master? It was a mystery for him how humans managed to grow without evolving. He growled softly, waking her up in the process.

And as soon as she was awake she started crying.

Charizard flinched back, startled. He looked at green in panic, afraid he had done something wrong.

Green sighed and started rocking her softly, shushing her every so often. He looked at charizard. "it's not your fault. She hasn't eaten in a while, she's probably just hungry."

Charizard still looked down guiltily and settled down on the floor, determined to not upset his trainer's child by his presence. He watched as his trainer tried to shush her.

The nurse who green had talked to earlier came back in. "here I am again. just in time it seems. Do you want to feed her yourself, or should I help?"

Green was still busy rocking her, her crying had calmed down a bit, but not completely. "no, I'll do it myself."

She nodded, put down the plate with food and the milk and gave the bottle with milk to green, who offered it to the crying baby. As soon as she had the top in her mouth she started drinking gluttonously, sucking the lukewarm milk up. Soon the bottle was empty and jade was satisfied, now curiously looking around.

The nurse smiled. "I'll leave you alone for now then." And with that, she walked out of the door.

…

Red wolfed his breakfast down as fast as he could, not caring about the fact that it seemed impolite or disgusting. He wanted to go see green and jade as soon as possible today and nothing was going to stop him. Not even manners. Besides, gold ate exactly the same way, so he guessed gold's mother was used to it. As soon as he was done, he stood up and went to get his shoes.

Gold's mother laughed. "red, dear, you really don't have to be in such a hurry, it' not like they're going to run away! sit down for a second and when we're all done, we'll go see green and your child."

Red already had his shoes on by now. "but I really want to see them a.s.a.p.!" he protested, reaching for his jacket.

Gold's mother softly smiled. "red, it's understandable that you want to see them, but it would be nice if you just sat down and relaxed for a bit. You haven't relaxed a second since you're here."

Red blinked. "I… haven't…?" he scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "I suppose I've just had too much to worry about recently."

"perhaps. Now sit down, when we're all done eating and when we've done the dishes we're going to the hospital, okay?"

Red sighed and sat down. "fine."

…

Prof oak looked up from his research when he heard the phone ring. He sighed. He didn't have time for chit-chatting right now. This report had to finished before the end of the day, so he asked one of his aids to pick it up for him.

He worked for another minute, when the aid came back. "it's silver professor, he wants to speak you."

Prof. oak looked over his shoulder at the aid. "tell him I'm really sorry, but that I don't have time right now."

"he said it was urgent professor."

Prof. oak sighed and again and stood up. "okay." He walked toward the phone and picked up the handset. "hello silver."

"ah professor, finally."

Prof. oak sighed. "can we make this quick? I've still got a ton of work to do, so I actually don't really have the time. now tell me, what's up?"

He heard silver take a breath. "green gave birth the day before yesterday. It's a girl and they called her jade."

Prof. oak nearly dropped the horn in surprise. "really?!" he happily laughed. "that's great news! Where is he? I've got to visit him right now!"

"he's in new bark town's hospital. I'm gonna go there and meet up with red, gold and his mother when I'm done calling everyone about this. Speaking of, I really should call daisy and bill right now. I'm sure they'll be overjoyed to hear the news."

"that's fine silver. I'll be over there in a few hours. goodbye"

"Goodbye professor." Silver said before hanging up.

Prof. oak put the handset back down before sitting down. 'I'm a great-grandfather… twice…' he smiled at the thought. Bill and daisy's son opal and red and green's daughter jade. After just sitting there for a little bit, letting the information sink in, before he stood and got his coat.

The aid who had picked up the phone looked at him confused. "I thought you had still a lot of work to finish?"

Prof. oak turned in the direction of the aid. "this is much more important. I'll leave it to you to lock up the lab." He said before going outside, leaving the aid to stand there confused.

…

A few hours later, silver had called everyone and they were all on their to new bark town's hospital. Red, gold, silver, crystal and gold's mother where already there and slowly but surely, more and more people came in, visiting green and jade. Everyone happily talked with each other, green occasionally allowing them to hold jade. after a while it was getting late, and everyone started going home or to an hotel close by. After a while it was only green and red in the room.

Green sighed. "whew, I'm tired. Who knew just talking could be so exhausting?"

Red shrugged. "that's probably just because you're still recovering from the birth."

Green nodded. "you're probably right." he smiled at jade, who was currently sleeping in the little baby bed next to green's bed. "must've tiring for her too."

They just sat there for a while, until a nurse came in.

"excuse me, but I'm here for the daily checkup. Could I have your child for a moment?"

Green frowned. "what? What are you talking about?"

She giggled. "oh, I'm sorry. They must've forgotten to tell you that every day we check up on the baby's condition."

Red raised an eyebrow. "really now?"

The nurse nodded. "yes really, now allow me." She walked forward, reaching for jade.

Pika, who had been sitting on the bed the whole time, growled a warning 'chuuu…' and let his cheeks sparkle.

The nurse backed off a bit. "could you please that that Pikachu of yours a few manners? It's getting in the way of doing my work."

Red scratched the back of his head. "I-I'm sorry… pika, stop that."

The nurse huffed out a breath. "okay." She reached forward to jade again.

"pi…" pika hissed and jumped forward as the nurse was about reach jade. "CHU!"

The nurse shrieked and fell to the ground. "HEY STOP THAT! GET OFF ME!"

Red ran over to them. "stop that pika, the miss here's just trying to help!" he grabbed pika, who had a bit of the nurse's outfit in his mouth. He pulled, but pike wouldn't let go, even shocked them a few times.

And then the outfit ripped, revealing a black uniform with a red R.

Green gasped and Red particularly froze in shock.

"…A rocket grunt…?"

**…**

**Team rocket strikes again, albeit a little bit less… flashy. What now?**

**I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, another chapter. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**…**

"… a rocket grunt…?" green said shocked. A just as shocked red dropped pika down on the floor.

Red quickly recovered however and grabbed the rocket grunt by the collar, angrily glaring. "why do you want jade so badly?!"

The grunt stared at red terrified. "I-I… p-please it was an order-"

"An order?! By who?!" red shouted.

"d-d-d-don't p-please-"

"I ASKED YOU SOMETHING!"

The grunt shrieked at red's tone. "A-a-archer, l-l-leader of team rocket!" she brought out hurriedly. "p-please, let me go…"

Red glowered at the grunt before taking a deep breath and loosening his hold on her. He looked at pika. "pika, make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

Pika nodded. "pi." He growled at the grunt, who flinched back as he used thunder wave.

Green still just sat there, very shocked and looking like he was ready to just burst out in tears.

Red worriedly looked at green. "… green…?"

"jade almost got kidnapped…" he said shakily. "we almost lost her…" a tear rolled down his face. "i-if it wasn't f-for pika we w-would've l-lost her…" he silently sobbed.

Red comfortingly hugged him. "it's okay, she's still here, we didn't lose her, she didn't get kidnapped… it's okay…" he silently whispered over and over, not only reassuring green, but also himself.

After a while he let go of green and released vee, his espeon. He crouched in front of the cat-like pokemon. "go get the police vee. They'll know how to deal with…" he glared at the grunt, who sat in a corner of the room, paralyzed by pika's thunder wave. "… this kind of scum… now go vee."

"espeee!" vee shouted and ran out of the door.

Green looked as vee ran away, still teary eyed. "red…" he murmured, reaching for jade's little bed next to him. "give me jade please… I… I just need to hold her for a while…"

Red nodded and immediately got jade out of the baby bed. He handed her to green, who hugged her close to him and silently wept. Red hated it, seeing his partner like this. He was furious, saddened and even scared. well, he supposed they now at least knew who tried kidnapping their child. Archer was his name?

If he tried that ever again, he was so dead.

…

Green winced as he got up. His lower back hurt a lot, but he didn't say anything about it. He wanted to get out of the hospital now. Ever since the incident with the rocket grunt he just didn't feel comfortable anymore with being in his room, which was why he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

He looked at jade, who was still sleeping in her little baby bed. He smiled and slowly picked her up, careful not to wake her.

He heard the door open. "green?" a voice asked.

Green turned around, already knowing who had just come into the room. "hey red."

Red stood in the doorway, smiling brightly. "you ready to go?"

Green nodded. "yep, let's go." He walked towards red, sometimes cringing a bit because of pain that shot through his abdomen and in between his legs. Not surprising, his body still hadn't completely recovered from giving birth. It would take a little while, he supposed.

Red looked worriedly at green as they walked through the corridors. Green didn't complain about any pain, but his body language was giving away enough. He was limping. "hey green, do you want me to help you walk?" red asked.

Green looked irritated at red. "I can walk myself. You don't have to help me."

"you're in pain, though." Red gently put his arm around green's waist. "I don't like seeing you in pain."

Green looked away for a second and sighed. "it's better if I get some exercise. I mean…" he looked at his stomach, which was still baggy from being stretched during the pregnancy. "I should probably start to work out when I'm fully recovered."

Red didn't reply, instead pulled green closer to him, providing at least some support for green's still hurt body. After a little while of walking through hallways, they arrived at the reception. He guided green towards a bunch of chairs. "stay here for a moment, I'll go tell them you're coming with me."

Green nodded and sat down slowly, careful not hurt himself in the process, all the while making sure jade didn't fall out of his arms. He sighed as the passing people gave him some weird looks. Well, he couldn't really blame them, if it hadn't been him and if he saw a man holding a baby and looking like he did right now, he would've found it strange too.

He was relieved when he saw red coming back. He stood up, feeling the same pain going through his body again.

Red put his arm around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek. "there. Now let us get out of here."

Green slightly blushed. "not in public, you idiot…" he whispered.

Red chuckled. "you're holding a child in your arms that looks like an exact replica of us. If people don't realize it that way, then I'm very glad to make it obvious by showing my affections for you." He led green out of the hospital. He pointed at a car somewhere in the distance. "look, there's gold's mother. We're allowed to stay in her house for the time being."

"that's nice of her." Green said.

…

"sir, we received report that grunt 9856 failed in her mission to take the gym leader's child."

Archer glared at the grunt who currently stood in front of him. "again?" he growled. "OH GODDAMMIT! HOW FUCKING HARD CAN IT BE TO KIDNAP A BABY?!"

The grunt cringed. "w-well, she is being protected by a champion and a gym leader s-so…"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" archer bristled. "DO I HAVE TO DO FREAKING EVERYTHING MYSELF?!"

"u-um, sir, p-please calm down-"

"NO I WONT CALM DOWN!" he roared, before taking a deep breath. "get me my pokemon. I'm going after that kid myself."

"b-b-but sir-"

"GO DO IT! NOW!"

"y-yes sir…"

**…**

**Shortest chapter so far. Not one of my greatest chapters. Oh, well. At least be glad there is a chapter, you have no idea how much time I spend at working for school, especially since the final exams are coming closer. Not my fault.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi hi hi! A new chapter! Hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: how many times do I have to tell you? pokemon isn't mine, and from now on this applies for every other chapter that is still to come.**

**…**

"so you're going away for the whole evening?"

"yup, so take care now boys!"

"okay, bye ma'am! Bye gold! See you later!"

"later!"

And with that, Gold and his mother left red and green alone in the house.

Red looked out of the window as they walked away. "so, we've got the house for ourselves eh?"

"seems like it." Green answered.

Red snickered. "that means we're completely alone, right?"

Green looked blankly at Red and then sighed. "besides Jade, yes we're completely alone." He glared irritated at Red. "look Red, I don't know why you're asking all this, you know-" Green was cut off as a familiar pair of lips met his own. His eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment before allowing himself to relax and kiss back.

The kiss lasted for a few moments, before Red pulled back. Green raised an eyebrow. "what was that for?"

Red softly smiled. "well… we… um… it's been a while since we made love… and… yeah…" he slightly blushed.

Green snorted. "no shit sir Sherlock, a week ago I couldn't even sit down without being in pain, what'd you expect?" he went silent for a bit. "but you're saying… you want to…?" He blushed as realization punched him in the gut and shook his head. "no Red, just no. You'll hurt me no doubt if you did that. I'm not even fully healed yet, let alone ready for penetration! Besides, Jade is here too. And this isn't our house. Forget about it."

Red giggled. "I totally expected you to react this way."

"then why even bother trying?" Green irritably asked.

"because…" he ran his hand up Green's chest. "I want you…" he blushed. "to top me…"

Green's eyes widened. "I- you want me to-?" he brought out.

Red shyly nodded. "I… want you… really badly…"

Green didn't know what to think. He had never topped before, let alone thought about it. well, it wasn't like in the past few months he had any desire to, being pregnant and all… but now Red was… offering it to him? "b-but…" he breathed. "w-we're still in someone else's house and Jade, sh-she can hear us!"

Red chuckled. "she's too young to understand what we're doing and if she's in another room, we should be fine… and don't worry about being in Gold's mother's house… she won't mind…" he began to unzip Green's jacket slowly, capturing him by the lips again yet again.

Green shivered as he felt Red's tongue probe against his lips, requesting entrance. With a bit hesitation, he allowed his mouth to open, gently rubbing his and Red's tongue together.

After a while, Red pulled away. "c'mon, let's go to the bedroom. We'll continue there…"

Green nodded, lust finally starting to sink in. He noticed his jacket was off(when did Red throw it away?) and followed Red towards the bedroom they were allowed to use. He nearly yelped when Red grabbed him and fell backwards on the bed, letting Green land softly on himself.

Green saw red had a gentle smile on his face, trying to hide his excitement, but his eyes gave it away. They were filled with lust, need and love. They were basically begging Green to undress him, touch him, make love to him. Green was all too happy to obey his silent command and started to undress red and himself. Soon they both were stark naked, bodies open for the other's view.

Green kissed Red this time, loving the way Red moaned at the sensation of their nude bodies against each other and couldn't stop himself as he let out a lusty groan, too. He pulled away from Red's lips and started kissing his neck, feeling the vibrations of a stifled moan as he sucked on one particular spot.

Red's mind was hazy from pleasure. It sure was different to be in this position, but he didn't mind. It felt too good to mind, besides, he was the one who offered to be in this position so he had no right to complain. He felt Green leave the spot he was sucking on and started kissing his chest, stomach and his heart jumped as he anticipated Green's next action.

Green heard Red moan loudly as he took the drooling erection in his mouth, tasting every single part of it. He sucked on it, not hard enough to really please Red, but hard enough to give at least some pleasure.

Red growled annoyed as he felt Green tease him. "hurry up…" he said, voice needy.

Green chuckled as he let go of Red's dick and enjoyed the wanting whine that came when he did. He put his fingers in his mouth, lubing them up as much as possible.

When red saw Green doing this he spread his legs, knowing what was about to come next. He felt a little bit nervous, but he didn't show it. Instead he watched as Green looked at him through half lidded eyes, sucking on his fingers. After a little bit Green removed the fingers and let them travel Red's body until they reached what they were searching for: Red's anus.

Red tensed when he felt Green's finger brush against his entrance, but then relaxed as much as he possibly could. He could tell Green was hesitant, afraid he would hurt Red, but Red patted him on cheek and told him he would be okay.

Green hesitated for just another moment before he pushed the finger in Red, making him gasp at the unfamiliar feeling. "is… is it okay?" he asked, concerned about Red. After all, red probably had no idea of what to expect as bottom.

Red slowly nodded. "yeah…" he breathed. He moaned softly as Green began to move the single finger. Slow at first, but gradually Green increased the speed. He felt Green worm in another finger, slowing down a bit and allowing him to get used to two fingers. Then Green started scissoring him, stretching his inner walls so he would feel the least amount of pain possible. It felt so good, but only two fingers scissoring him gave him the strange sensation of… being so empty. He wanted Green to just hurry up and take him, because he didn't know how long he would be able to stand this anymore. "Green…" he said. "that's enough stretching, I want _more_…" he nearly growled.

Green looked a bit surprised at Red, but removed his fingers as Red wished.

Red frowned when he felt Green move away from him. "what' the matter?" he asked.

"searching for a condom, might as well do it safe." Green answered, rummaging through the nightstand.

Red rolled his eyes. "come on, just because _you_ can get pregnant doesn't mean I do!"

Green looked at him concerned but then sighed. "I suppose you're right." he crawled so he was hovering above Red again. he took a breath to steady himself. "okay Red… here goes…" he positioned himself so he was ready to push into Red, reminding himself to be gentle.

Red gritted his teeth as he felt Green enter him, suppressing a gasp in pain. This was… more painful than he thought it would be and couldn't help himself as he clung to Green's back, probably scratching it in the process.

"shhh… it'll feel really good in a moment…" Green soothed him, now all the way in into Red. "…relax…" he whispered, allowing his lips to brush along the way of Red's throat.

Red took a deep breath as he tried to let his body relax. "okay Green… move." He said.

Green complied and slowly started thrusting in and out Red.

…meanwhile, outside…

"this is the place, grunt?" Archer said as he looked at the house in front of him.

The grunt nodded. "yes sir."

Archer smirked. "very well… ariados, find a way in for me." He said to the long leg pokemon next to him.

The pokemon hissed and made its way to the house. A few minutes later one window opened.

Archer chuckled and went over to the open window, grabbing the string shot that was let down by ariados and climbing up it. "ah, this the room where the kid is. Good work ariados." He said, returning the pokemon. He walked over to the little bed Jade was in. "oh look at you, so unaware of the real evil of humans." He smirked. "don't worry, it won't take long for you to realize…" he reached out to Jade, picking her up, careful not to wake her. He frowned. "what I wonder though, is why they left you alone in a room…" he suddenly heard a loud moan and flinched as his question was answered.

He released his crobat. "crobat, get me out of here."

"crooo…" the crobat nodded.

He smirked. "wow, this is almost too easy." He reached out for his pokemon, ready to take off.

But he felt like he couldn't, for some reason. He shrugged it off, and grabbed crobat's body.

And as soon as he did, he was suddenly thrown away from the bat. "wh-what the-" he stuttered. He gasped as he saw Jade wasn't in his arms anymore, but rather floating back to her bed. He was dumbfounded. "how-how is this possible…?"

'that would have to do with… me' a voice said in his head.

He looked around. "who are you? Show yourself." He was surprised that gym leader and champion hadn't heard him already, but judging by the sounds coming from the other room, he could fathom why.

The voice let out a chuckle. 'you want to know my identity? Fine…'

Archer's eyes widened as a big, cat-like figure materialized in front of him. It had a gray skin color, except for the long purple tail it had.

'I'm sure you recognize me, Archer.' The voice said.

Archer gulped. "you… you're… mewtwo… right?"

'indeed. And you shouldn't be here.'

Archer growled. "I just need the kid. Let me take it."

'afraid can't let you do that. now get out.'

"not without the kid."

He heard something that sounded like a sigh. 'then I'll just have to do it myself.'

The next thing Archer knew, was that mewtwo pointed it's spoon at him, and that he was teleported away.

Mewtwo sighed again and looked at Jade. 'you're so lucky you have us to protect you…' he looked behind him. 'isn't that right… mew?'

Something that could be interpreted as a giggle was heard as a much smaller pink cat appeared. 'sure mewtwo…'

'we should, since this is your fault after all.'

Mew rolled his eyes. 's'not like it was my intention… I mean, they approached me first!'

Mewtwo sternly looked at mew. 'you shouldn't have even have been in that forest in the first place. You know your presence has a… strange effect on human males.'

Mew giggled. 'yeah I know.' He looked at the wall where the sounds of humans mating came from. 'I hope for them that they're doing it with that strange thing humans use to prevent offspring.'

…

Red moaned loudly as he came, spilling his seed all over the curtains. It was strange, at first it had hurt so, so much, but this was probably the strongest orgasm he's ever experienced. He let out a yelp when he felt Green reached his orgasm too, filling him with his own semen. He heard Green let out a tired sigh, before he slumped down on him. He silently cuddled tighter into Green, a soft smile appearing on his face.

Green chuckled. "how… was that?"

Red kissed him in response. "that answers your question?"

Green smiled. "yeah." He yawned. "god I'm tired."

Red slowly nodded. "we should probably sleep… must be late enough…"

And so they fell asleep, unaware of the danger their child had been in, and even less aware of what they had just done.

**…**

**Oh aint I just evil? *shakes head* hahaha… I surprise myself sometimes.**

**Also, I'm sorry if the next chapter(s) is(are) later than usual, but my final exams are approaching fast, and I really should study more than I'm doing right now. **

**Till the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AAAAAH OMG I'M BAAAAAACK! I'm sorry to let you wait! I'm a horrible person *sobs*uh, but I've finally, finally written the next chapter. Hurray! Have un reading!**

**…**

Archer paced around angrily. He just couldn't believe it! That freaking child was being protected by a legendary pokemon? Why? Why would it deserve that? He roared in anger, startling a few passing grunts. They stared at him like he was crazy.

He glared. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! GET BACK TO WORK!" he snarled.

A few hushed 'yes sir's followed as the grunts got back to what they were doing.

Archer went back to pacing. Now he would have to figure out a way to get past not only two very strong trainers, but also a legendary pokemon. How would he be able to pull that off? That wasn't fair!

"s-sir?" a scientist who had been watching Archer think for a while now spoke up.

Archer looked at the scientist with a very irritated expression. "what?!"

"I-I may have an idea for the capture of the child…"

This immediately sparked Archers interest. "well?! tell me, right away!"

"we… not too long ago a few of the higher ranked grunts captured with a legendary pokemon from the Kalos region… I believe yveltal was its name? We could use it to aid us in the capture of the child."

Archer hummed pleased. "well then… show me this… yveltal."

The scientist nodded. "very well sir, follow me." He said as he motioned for Archer to come.

They walked through various hallways, here and there turning left and right, going lower and lower underground, until they arrived at a big, heavy metal door.

The scientist stepped forward. "Allow me please."

"password?" a robotic voice asked.

"zexonyte"

"please enter."

The door automatically opened, giving them access to another long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a sole door, which was being protected by two grunts. They saluted the scientist and Archer as they opened the door for them.

When Archer stepped inside, the only thing he could see was an enormous dragon in the form of what seemed to be a Y, chained up by numerous heavy metal chains.

"Well?" the scientist asked. "do you think this pokemon could be useful?"

Archer's eyes particularly sparkled with a sadistic glee. "yes… this will mean a sure victory for me!" he turned to the scientist. "gather as many grunts as you can, and put this thing into a pokeball. I've got the perfect plan."

…

This was the best feeling in the world, Green decided. Being curled up against your partner, the wonderful heat radiating from said partner keeping you warm as you slowly woke up. Yes, this was heaven. He let out a soft moan as he snuggled closer to Red, burying his face into his neck and taking in his familiar scent. He just wanted to stay like this forever, feeling safe and happy in the arms of the person he loved the most.

He was so relaxed, he hadn't even noticed Red waking up until the crimson eyed teenager whispered "good morning…"

"g'morning…" he sleepily whispered back.

Red loosened the embrace he and Green were in a bit, lazily looking at Green with half lidded eyes. "Green… last night… that was great…" he murmured. "I… I didn't know bottoming felt that good…"

Green softly smiled. "well, now you know… topping feels pretty goddamn good too."

"heh, looks like we'll have to do it again sometime eh?"

"hmm… yeah…"

They looked in each other's eyes, both recognizing the loving spark that only the other would ever see. No words were needed as they leaned in, tenderly and lovingly connecting lips.

It was but a mere peck, maybe lasting a few seconds before they pulled away.

"Green… I love you… so much…" Red whispered.

"love you too…" Green replied.

They kissed again, with a bit more force this time. It didn't take long before they opened their mouths, meshing their tongues together, the kiss growing more heated. Silent moans escaped their lips in the brief moments they weren't occupied.

"yo! Red! Green!" someone said as the bedroom door was slammed open.

They nearly jumped apart, looking to see who the intruder was. A familiar golden eyed boy was looking at them, amused.

"Gold?! What the hell! Can't you knock or something?!" Green angrily barked.

"what, did I interrupt something?" Gold chuckled. "anyway, breakfast's ready and mom asked me to go get you two, so get up."

"it's too early." Red grumbled.

"oh yeah? It apparently isn't too early to 'have some fun', if you know what I mean." Gold said smirking.

Red and Green blushed. "I-It wasn't like that!" they sputtered.

Gold laughed. "of course not! now rise and shine you two!" he said as he walked towards the bed.

"G-Gold?! What are you doing?!" Green asked, rather uncomfortable.

"removing the blanket, of course! I have a feeling if I don't you two aren't going anywhere!"

"Wa-wait! We're-"

"Naked? Geez, it's all men in here, you know? Don't be such prudes!" He said as he grabbed the blanket and threw it on the floor.

"Hey!" both elder boys shouted as they hurried to cover their private parts with their pillows, blushing. "Gold! Get the fuck out! NOW!"

Gold heartily laughed, obviously highly amused. "okay, okay! I'll leave you two to be. We'll be expecting you down in a few minutes." He said, heading for the door. His chuckles slowly died down as he walked away.

After sitting there shocked for a while, Red finally shook his head and sighed. "you never know what to expect with that Gold…"

Green nodded. "you're right." He said as he stepped out of the bed, stretching his muscles.

Red proceeded to do the same, but flinched as his back stung in protest, and fell back down. "ow." He said, not amused.

Green scratched the back of his head. "Oops. I must've been a bit too rough last night for your first time bottoming. Sorry."

Red grumbled. "doesn't matter. I'll be fine."

"goody. I'm gonna get Jade and feed her. You just take it easy and go eat." Green said while throwing his boxers on, picking some fresh clothes and walking in the direction of the bathroom.

…

After they had breakfast, fed Jade, and cleaned everything up, Red and Green decided to go for a walk with Jade, since it was a nice, sunny day. So they were walking towards route 29, since it was a peaceful route and the wild pokemon weren't all that hostile. It would be safe enough.

"what a nice day." Red commented.

Green, who was pushing the pram with Jade, hummed. "sure is." He smiled. "man, the air is clean here in comparison to Viridian city."

Red laughed. "but nothing compared to Pallet town. Pallet town still has the best air I've ever breathed."

Green sighed. "yeah… haven't been in Pallet town for a while…"

Red put his hand on Green's shoulder. "We're going to Pallet town as soon as we're sure to say everything's safe for Jade…" he sighed. "Goddamn rockets…"

Green looked down. "yeah…" he looked up at the sound of some rustling bushes. "hmm? What was that?"

Red shrugged. "probably a Rattata or something. Nothing to worry about."

Green glared at the bush where the sound came from. "I don't trust it…"

Red rolled his eyes. "fine then, worrywart." He pulled a pokeball from his belt. "Go Saur." He said, releasing the grass type. "pick up whatever is in that bush over there."

"saur…!" the big plant pokemon extended a vine from its back, moving it towards the bush with such great speed, if you blinked you would miss it. A yelp was heard. And not a pokemon-like yelp at all.

A human.

A rocket grunt.

"oh not again…" Red groaned before angrily growling. "WE ALREADY TOLD YOU IDIOTS, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US!"

The grunt squirmed. "A-ATTACK GUYS! NOW, NOW!" he screamed.

"wa…?" before they knew it, they were surrounded by a whole lot of rocket grunts, each of them releasing multiple pokemon.

Red and Green looked around in shock, but quickly shook it off, and released their own pokemon. Green took Jade out of the pram holding her close and protecting her from any potential rocket grunt that wanted to take her away. "attack those bastards, now!" they yelled.

Their pokemon growled and started releasing their attacks. The attacks were powerful enough to take out most of the enemy's pokemon, but not all.

The hostile pokemon attacked as well, weakening Red and Green's pokemon. The grunts, however were not powerful enough, and soon all of their pokemon were taken out.

Green glared at the rockets, daring them to come any closer.

"tch. I should've known these idiots wouldn't be enough to take you two out."

Green and Red looked up, seeing a different kind of grunt. This one was wearing a white suit instead of the usual black one. He was holding on on a rather powerful looking crobat.

"Who are you?!" Red shouted.

"my name… is irrelevant. But if you wish to know… I am Archer, leader of team rocket!"

Red and Green's eyes widened, but then narrowed. "so YOU'RE the one who's been doing this all?!" Red yelled. "well then, take THIS! Gyara, use dragon rage!"

"Crobat, protect."

Gyara's attack was stopped by the protect, dissolving into nothingness.

"hmph. You little twats. If you think to beat me with puny attacks like that, think again. Crobat, use shadow ball."

'not on my watch!' a voice came seemingly out of nowhere as a psychic barrier was created around them, reflecting the shadow ball.

Red and Green were shocked. "no way…" Green muttered.

"is that you… mewtwo?" Red asked.

'the one and only.' The voice came as mewtwo appeared. 'now as for you Archer…'

Archer smirked. "you won't get me this time, mewtwo."

'and what would prevent me?'

"well…" Archer chuckled. "THIS! GO YVELTAL!" he shouted as he released the gigantic dragon.

"whoa! What kind of pokemon is _that_?!" Red shouted.

"I… I don't know! I've never seen it before!" Green responded.

'hmm…' mewtwo glared at the Y shaped pokemon.

"let's see what you can do yveltal… dark pulse!"

The dragon emitted a loud roar and opened its mouth, readying the powerful dark attack. Yveltal released the attack mere seconds later, and destroyed the psychic barrier on impact.

'no!' mewtwo winced as his barrier shattered. 'that attack was really powerful to destroy my protect!'

Archer laughed. "And this wasn't even its most powerful attack! Face it mewtwo, we're outclassing you. You can't win!"

Red bit his lip, unsure what to do. "this isn't good… at all."

**…**

**Wee… chapter done. had fun?**

**... what do you mean no?**

***edit***

**changed yveltal's move to dark pulse since his typing was revealed to be dark/flying**


End file.
